Jellicle Side Story
by FrauThenardier
Summary: Ok, if you are wondering, this isn't the characters from CATS doing West Side Story. This is the epic musical story of Romelus and Magoslavia, a Jellicle and a Shark tribe, not fish who are starcrossed lovers in a junkyard of pandemonium. RR!
1. Prologue

Jellicle Side Story

Disclaimer: I don't own West Side Story. Or CATS. Or any of the characters. Or the songs. BLAH BLAH BLAH. U get the idea. I do, however, own Magoslavia, Romelus, Amelotte, Apollo, Cierro, and the rest of the cats in the shark tribe. But I don't own the sharks. Too bad, so sad. On with the story!

There are many different tribes of cats in the junkyards of the bigger cities. But the two most powerful are the Jellicles and the Pollicles. The Pollicles technically aren't in this story. Oh, well. Anyway, the Jellicles inhabit a junkyard which has a tire with magic powers to take one lucky cat a year to the Heaviside Layer. But it only shows up once in this story, and you already knew that from watching CATS. The Jellicles were often under attack by Macavity and his tribe: the Sharks, who were a subdivision of the Pollicles. So, it was decided that the strongest toms were to stand guard at the front of the junkyard and to attack any intruders. Five toms were chosen: Munkustrap, The Rum Tum Tugger, Mistoffelees, Pouncival, and Romelus. Romelus had been nominated by Munkustrap, being his best friend. Romelus was the son of Jennyanydots and a tom named Cesarion, who had been sent to the Heaviside Layer before Romelus was born. Jennyanydots adored her son from the moment she realized she was pregnant with him. She would spend her days stroking her huge belly and knitting little blankets for her unborn kitten. When he was born, she would take him into the house she frequented and show him off to her humans, meowing "This kitten is MY son! Isn't he just the cutest?" When he grew older, he learned to catch mice and to tie complicated knots and, most importantly, although Jennyanydots, who was a pacifist, did not like the endless fighting, how to spot a Pollicle or any member of a Pollicle subdivision. Romelus was also a wonderful big brother to his younger brother and sister, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and his stepfather, Skimbleshanks, became his role model and idol. Romelus grew up to be an extremely handsome tom, seconding only to Tugger. He had golden fur with orange tabby stripes, and fifties-style head fur with a mullet that would make John Samos jealous. He became one of the best warriors in the tribe, and Munkustrap was always telling him, "Romelus, you could lick any Pollicle who set foot in this junkyard." Even with all of this, Romelus was not the happiest cat in the junkyard. He wanted to find love more than anything in the world. He wanted to have a gorgeous queen by his side, and to be a father to many beautiful kittens. Just any queen would not cut it. Oh, no. This queen would have to be special. But where would he find such a queen?

Near the grimy roads of Tottenham Court, in the No-Man's Land, lived the Sharks. They did not have the junkyard facilities that the Jellicles took for granted. Instead, they lived in abandoned office buildings and restaurants. Grizabella, the glamour cat, had been adopted into the Sharks when she left the Jellicles, and her-um- "work" had given her a beautiful daughter. The girl's name was Magoslavia. Magoslavia had not had as peaceful an upbringing as Romelus had had, not by a long shot. Yes, Grizabella had been devoted to her sweet little kitten, but she was-ahem- "working" every night, Macavity was always ordering them to go on missions into Jellicle territory. When Magoslavia was a little kitten, Grizabella adopted a little motherless kitten named Apollo. Apollo was a handsome kitten, and grew into an even handsomer tom with long black fur and bright green eyes. He was the mate of Amelotte, Magoslavia's best friend, a serious young Siamese, a realist and like a second mother to Magoslavia, being a year older than she. Magoslavia grew into a beautiful queen with soft, grey and white fur, with three huge grey patches, one that covered her ears and head fur, one that formed a sort of cropped top over her chest and one that went halfway down her legs like a pair of shorts and over her long, beautiful tail. Her blue eyes shone like moons and around her neck, she wore a stolen collar of Woolworth pearls. Cierro, her brother's best friend, who had fur like a bundle of rags, was interested in her, but all Cierro could think about was fighting Jellicles. Toms like Cierro were a dime a dozen. Magoslavia wanted somebody special. But who?

In Jellicle territory, Pouncival was standing guard at the front of the junkyard. It was his first time protecting the junkyard alone, and he was afraid. He looked to the right. Nothing. He looked to the left. Nothing. So far, so good. Suddenly, he was ambushed from behind by Shark warriors. They leapt on him and began scratching and biting wildly. Apollo's claw pierced his ear. Pouncival yelled "Jellicles!!!!!!!" Munkustrap, Tugger, Mistoffelees, and Romelus leapt on the Sharks and began clawing and biting. The battle continued for hours. Then, in the distance, they heard a noise. It was the barking of dogs. "RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled, and ran for their territories as a Pit Bull bounded at them.


	2. The Jellicle Song

"WOOO-HOOOOO!!!!!!! Man, that was awesome!" the Tugger yelled as the Jellicle warriors rested and attempted to catch their breath. "Guys, I'm not sure that it was a good thing that we almost became dog chow," Munkustrap commented. "Aw, come ON!! It got rid of those lousy Sharks!" continued the Rum Tum Tugger. "Besides, with our duties guarding the junkyard all day, we never have any fun- and what's more thrilling than outrunning a rabid Pit Bull? Look- Romelus agrees with me, right, Romelus?

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." muttered Romelus. "I'm going to go home, now. Check you later." The toms watched Romelus pad back to his den in utter speechlessness. A few minutes later, they spotted him on the sun roof of an old car reading a moth-eaten copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. "Man, what is WITH that tom?" Pouncival agreed with Tugger on that comment. "Yeah. It's like he's been brainwashed by human soap operas! He keeps mentioning this beautiful queen he's gonna meet. Now, I don't know about you, but I ain't seen no queen. Mullet Tom's gone berserk! He hasn't even MET the queen yet, and he's already thinking about how many kittens they're gonna have!" "Besides," the Tugger added, "He's got to be crazy if he thinks there's a queen out there who's hotter than Bombalurina!"

Half an hour passed with the toms doing nothing but talking endlessly about Romelus and how weird he was acting. Finally, Mistoffelees changed the topic. "Seriously, guys, that was a pretty bad thing to happen to us on the day of the Jellicle Ball. Now we have to worry about an attack from the Sharks. Instead of dancing with the queens, we'll be questioning the possibility of a Shark attack!" Munkustrap lit up with an idea. "What about this? Let's say we have the Sharks meet us somewhere for a war council! We could plan when and where the final battle will be, when we end this once and for all! We could even have it in Jenny and Skimble's den!" Pouncival looked doubtful. "I don't know, Munkustrap. Jennyanydots doesn't like the fighting. She'd never let us have it in her den!" Munkustrap replied, "Oh, I'm gonna make nice to them, Pouncival. I'm only gonna challenge them. Besides, who can beat us? We're the Jellicles! The most powerful cats in the area!" He began to sing. "**When you're a Jell, you're a Jell all the way. From your first catnip leaf to your rebirthing day!**" Pouncival added, turning on a fan and spitting into it, getting cat saliva in everyone's fur (ew!), "**When you're a Jell, if the spit hits the fan, you've got brothers around you're a family tom!**" Mistoffelees and the Tugger joined in the song. "**You're never alone. You're never disconnected. You're home with your own when company's expected. You're well protected! Then you are set with a capital 'J' which you don't forget till the tire lifts you away! When you're a Jell, you stay a Jell!**" Munkustrap sauntered off, adding "Now don't worry about Romelus. I know him like I know me, and I can guarantee he'll be at the conference. So, I'll see you at the Jellicle Ball tonight. And walk tall!" Mistoffelees yelled "We always walk tall!" Pouncival shouted "We're Jellicles!" "The greatest!" screamed Tugger, who then sang "**When you're a Jell, you're the top cat in town! You're the Gold-Medal Tom with the heavyweight crown!**" Mistoffelees sang "**When you're a Jell, you're the swingingest thing! Kitten boy, you're a tom! Little tom, you're a king!**" Finally, they all grouped together for the biggest finish since the song "One" in _A Chorus Line_. "**The Jells are in gear. Our sharpened claws are flick'in! The Sharks should stay clear, 'cause all Shark cats and kittens are LOUSY CHICKENS!! Here come the Jells like a bat out of Hell. Someone gets in our way, someone don't feel so well! Here come the Jells. Little World, step aside! Better go underground! Better run! Better hide! We're drawing the line, so keep your noses hidden! We're hanging a sign. Says 'VISITORS FORBIDDEN!!!' And we ain't kidding! Here come the Jells! Yeah! And we're gonna beat every last buggin tribe on the whole buggin street! ON THE WHOLE!!! EVER!!!!! MOTHER!!!!!! LOVIN!!!! STREEEEEETTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Something's coming!

"Romel?" Rumpleteazer was looking for her older brother, Romelus. She had something she wanted to say to him. Finally, she found him on top of the sun roof of an old car, as was previously mentioned, still reading _Romeo and Juliet_. SO typical. "Hey, Romel!" "Oh, hi, Teazer." said Romelus, annoyed at being torn away from his book. He was just getting to that AWESOME balcony scene! But he loved his kid sister, so he let it slide, just this once.

Rumpleteazer climbed up next to her big brother. "Blimey, you reading that trash again? They's more to life, Romel. Like a certain gang of guardians, perhaps?" Romelus laughed. His cockney sister was again begging to be let in the guard. All he would have to do would be to nominate her, she thought. Well, she was wrong. Romelus decided to try reasoning with her again, for the umpteenth time. "Rumpleteazer, I don't want you to get hurt! Those Sharks, they mean business! You know what happened to Antigone!" Antigone had been a Jellicle from many years ago who had been ambushed by Sharks and was never seen alive again. Rumpleteazer scoffed. "Antigone was an idiot who was taken in by their lies. She probably was only taken into their tribe. Besides, she's ancient history! She might not even be real! Come on! Let me be in the gang!" Just then, Munkustrap came up and heard this. She had been bugging the toms for ages about this, and Munkustrap had had enough. He snapped, "You're a QUEEN!!! Be a queen and leave this to us! Go become a Gumbie Cat, or go back to your stealing!" Rumpleteazer stalked off, hurt.

Munkustrap smiled. "Glad we got rid of HER. Now, I hope you don't have any plans for after the Jellicle Ball, because there's a war council with the Sharks, and we're planning on holding it at your place." Romelus was stunned. "WHAT??? WITHOUT ASKING ME??!!!" "Well, that's what I'm doing now, isn't it. Come on. This is me asking you. Munkustrap. Your best friend. Womb to Tomb!" Romelus sighed. "Sperm to Worm. Ok. We can have the war council. I'll even show. You owe me big for this."

Munkustrap was not finished, however. Far from it. "Romelus, what is going on with you? You've been getting less serious about fighting, and you're always talking about this queen you want to meet." Romelus explained, "I don't know what's up. I just get a kick out of it, the way I used to get a kick out of being a guard." "Well, maybe that queen will show up at the Jellicle Ball tonight." And with that, Munkustrap left.

"Maybe." thought Romelus. He began to sing. "**Could be! Who knows? There's something due any day. I will know right away, soon as it shows. It may come cannonballing down through the sky, gleam in its eye, bright as a rose! Who knows? It's only just out of reach, through the junk, by the beach, under a car. I got a feeling there's a miracle due, gonna come true, from near or far! Could it be? Yes it could! Something's coming. Something good. If I can wait! Something's coming, I don't know what it is, but it is gonna be great. With a hiss, meow or purr, horn'll honk and there'll be her there at the hatch! Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon. Catch the moon. One front-pawed catch! Around the tire, or lying in the garbage, come on, deliver to me! Will it be? Yes it will! Maybe just by holding still, it'll be there! Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy, meet a tom, pull up a chair! The air is humming. And something great is coming! Who knows? It's only just out of sight, it may come out at night. Maybe tonight…..**"

"**Maybe tonight……**"

"**Maybe tonight!**"


	4. Magoslavia's Mission

While Romelus was dreaming on the sun roof of his car, little did he know that that very night the queen for him would show up. Far away, in Shark Territory, Magoslavia was dreaming too. She had seen how happy Amelotte and Apollo were together, and she wanted to experience the feeling of feline love as well. It would, of course, have to be somebody besides Cierro. Cierro was a total bore. He kept bragging to her about all his Jellicle conquests. Magoslavia did not want to fight the Jellicles. She felt that the endless war was a waste of time, especially since her mother, Grizabella, had originally been a Jellicle. And what was with the Antigone myth? Antigone had joined the Sharks of her own free will, she hadn't been forced! She wanted a tom that could focus on something other than the endless war with the Jellicles. Her thoughts were interrupted by her two younger siblings, Perseus and Cleopatra.

"SLAVIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!! Perseus is cheating!!!!" "AM NOT!!!" Magoslavia sighed. Taking care of her younger siblings was such a chore. They were playing a game and the two of them had just gotten into an argument, AGAIN! The two kittens were four in cat years, and the youngest of Grizabella's children. The rest of the kids were playing in the street, and Apollo and Amelotte were who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. Magoslavia lit up with an idea. "Hey, kittens! I'll tell you what! Why don't you leave your game for a while, and I'll tell you a story!" The kittens cheered and raced to her side, and Magoslavia began telling the story of _Romeo and Juliet_, which was her favorite. If she could have found a copy of the book, she would have taken it home to her abandoned fashion designer's office and read it every day. She had just gotten to that awesome balcony scene when a buzzer went off. She was being paged on her intercom. She told her siblings that she would finish later, and ran to answer it.

Imagine Magoslavia's surprise when she recognized the voice on the other end as that of Macavity! The Hidden Paw growled, "You had best not have any plans tonight, Magoslavia. I have a mission for you." Magoslavia, knowing what would happen if she disobeyed orders, replied submissively, "I will do anything you say, Master." Macavity, satisfied continued, "There is a ball in Jellicle Territory, the Jellicle Ball. Magoslavia, my pretty, I want you to infiltrate it. You, Apollo, Amelotte, Cierro, and a few others will sneak in, uncover secrets, and steal what you can. Remember, Magoslavia, I own you. You, like the others, have nowhere to go. Are you grateful?" "Yes, Master, I am forever in your debt. If it weren't for your infinite kindness and generosity, I'd be out on the street." She broke the signal and sighed. Another long mission.

A few hours later, Amelotte was brushing Magoslavia's head fur with her claws. It was very painful to Magoslavia. "Please, Amelotte, can you be done yet?" Amelotte pulled a tangle even harder. This was the fifteenth time Magoslavia had asked this. "Stop it, Magoslavia." The gray and white queen, knowing that this was a battle that would be lost, decided to do battle on her dress collar instead. "Then lower the collar one inch. How much can one little inch do?" Amelotte replied, exasperated at her best friend's complaining, "Too much." It had taken Amelotte ages to find the old church dress and sew it into the collar. Magoslavia tried again. "Amelotte, it is now to be a collar for dancing, no longer a dress for praying!" "Magoslavia, with those toms you can start in dancing and end up kneeling!" Magoslavia had an idea that sometimes works if you can make it bad enough: BLACKMAIL!!!! "Amelotte, I think I will tell Mama about you and 'Pollo in the BALCONY OF THE ABANDONED MOVIE THEATER!!!!!!" Amelotte gasped. "I'll rip this to shreds!" Magoslavia giggled. "No. But if you could lower it…." "NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Magoslavia resigned herself, and actually admitted that it was in fact a very nice collar. When they were finally ready, the two queens met the others outside and made tracks for the Jellicle Ball.


	5. The Jellicle ball

In the dark night, six Shark cats snuck towards Jellicle Territory. Hardly making a sound, they slunk away from their borders. At the head of the group was Apollo, the leader of the gang. He walked tall and proud, unafraid of any Jellicle that could pounce him. Beside him sauntered Amelotte, vain, beautiful, snooty, ready to show the Jellicles who really were the powerful tribe. They were flanked by X-Ray and Amarrah, two cats with special powers. X-Ray had x-ray vision, and Amarrah was psychic. Bringing up the rear were Magoslavia and Cierro, who was making very brazen overtures!

"You scared, babydoll?" Cierro purred to Magoslavia. The queen sighed. Long ago she had found it best to ignore him. Cierro paid her no mind. "It's OK if you are, sugar. I'll knock the life out of any Jellicle that dares look at you." Magoslavia still said nothing. Cierro tried again. "Ya know, after the ball, how about we just get behind that dumpster over there and.." But that was as far as he got. Magoslavia scratched him across the face. "Shut up, Cierro. What in the heck made you think I was one of those queens?" With that, she ran to the front of the group.

When the cats arrived at the Jellicle Junkyard, they saw no sentries. But they had learned from experience that when there were no sentries, there were always booby traps in store for any Shark who dared enter. "Ok, X-Ray," ordered Apollo, "Case out the joint." X-Ray blinked and flashed his eyes at the outside of the junkyard, looking for any kind of trap, even something as small as a rigged bucket of water. Cats had drowned in those innocent-looking buckets before. He noticed nothing but a bunch of dancing Jellicles, a tire, presumably to lift cats to the Heaviside Layer; and Old Deuteronomy. "That's weird, guys." The tom commented. "There are no traps set out. Maybe the guards were just... Off their guard. Pun intended." Everybody cracked up, except for Apollo. "Come on, guys, this is serious!" the tom barked. We don't know what's going to happen and…….. Magoslavia, WHAT are you doing?" The grey and white queen was climbing over the trash!

"Everybody! We have to stop her!" screamed Apollo. Amarrah, however, hesitated. "Ummm….Apollo?" she ventured. "Slavie appears to be thinking that you are a pain in the arse and worry too much. Let's indulge her. She could be right." One by one, the cats climbed into Jellicle territory.

"MAGOSLAVIA, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING????" Apollo screamed at his younger sister. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!!!!! YOU IDIOT, MUST I ALWAYS HAVE TO TELL YOU THESE THINGS!!!!" "I thought you said we were going to try it Magoslavia's way, 'Pollo," countered Amarrah. "Shhhhh." Cautioned Magoslavia. "They're so caught up in their dancing, they don't even know it's us! Let's just get our mission over with! I know we all want to get home and go about our lives!" With that, the Sharks scattered.

Meanwhile, Romelus was staring at the dance floor, lonely and lovelorn. He was the only one in the guard that had no dance partner. The Tugger, naturally, had grabbed Bombalurina, and was now doing an incredibly seductive slow dance with her. Mistoffelees had leapt on Sillabub and was stroking her back while she purred with pleasure. Munkustrap was kicking with Demeter, and even Pouncival had started a dance with Rumpleteazer. He wished his mystery queen would arrive more than ever. It was then that he heard the commotion. There were strangers in the junkyard! 

Magoslavia looked up in shock at the silver Jellicle looming over her. She realized with dread that this was the infamous Munkustrap, her brother's worst enemy! The two were arguing profusely. Suddenly they split. Then, the Jellicles screamed "MAMBO!"

"MAMBO!" yelled the Sharks.

"GO!!!!" They screamed together. Then, the kicks flew, the paws batted, and cats flitted all over the dance floor. The grand climax occurred when Amelotte and Apollo faced of Munkustrap and Demeter. Magoslavia never saw who won. Her eyes were focused on a handsome tom across the way. This tom had golden, tabby-striped fur, and his head-fur was in the most stylish mullet Magoslavia had ever seen. His collar was made of genuine black leather. His eyes were what really reeled her in. They were as green as emeralds. One look told Magoslavia that he was the one; it was he who she'd marry, he who'd father her kittens. Hypnotized, she moved towards her newfound miracle.

Romelus had also just seen the most magical sight of his nine lives. He saw the most beautiful queen in the world. Her fur was a gorgeous grey and white, she wore a lacy collar and Woolworth pearls like Rumpleteazer's, and her eyes were like oceans. Best of all, she was walking RIGHT TOWARDS HIM!!!! He hurried to meet her, and the two did a silent waltz, in which it seemed like they were the only two cats in the world. Finally, they stopped. Romelus broke the silence. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Are you sure I'm not dreaming?' Magoslavia giggled. "I'm not asleep." She shivered. "My paws are cold. Yours too?" She slipped her paws into his. "So warm." Romelus commented, "I am not one of yours." "Yes. I know. And I am not one of you." Then, they moved in for what was supposed to be an amazing kiss, but were thwarted. All of a sudden, Apollo had stepped right between them!

_Sorry for the delay, all. Hope u all enjoy this little chappie! Please review!_


End file.
